Reptilon
Reptilon is the home planet to the Dinosaucers and the Tyrannos. While the dinosaurs on Earth died out millions of years ago, on Reptilon they continued to thrive and evolve. Though the planet has not been destroyed, it is dangerously low in resources. Reptilon is in Counter Earth orbit around the Sun. Geography Reptilon is a world ranging in climate from volcanic expanses to near paradise like tropics. It doesn't hail or snow on Reptilon. 2 The planet has few oceans and appears to be a massive landmass. It once had a supply of the element the Dinosaucers called Dinocium, which Earth has only recently discovered. It's a crystal used for storing energy like a battery and it's scarcity has contributed to the current energy crisis. 1 Culture Reptilonian culture is at times difficult to pin down as Teryx tries to understand Earth culture and comes up with some similarities that do not always end up accurate nor does she at times fully understand English words. For example; Teryx is on her world what we'd call an Actress but when first informed that acting is pretending to be someone your not she states this to be wrong and states that such is lying. It's important to note in this situation that Teryx's work in what we'd call acting is actually in the realm of 'historical drama'. Celebrations, festivals and more * Egg Day - Egg Day is the Reptilon equivalent to Birthday. Reptilonian's never developed the tradition of 'surprise parties' for this occasion but at some point in their past a customary 'party animal toy' became tradition, it's a little chomping Reptilon like toy that activates when the toy shell holding it in place is opened. It's built in such away that it returns to it's egg for next year. It's introduced in the episode 'Happy Egg Day' where the Dinosaucers learn about the Human custom of Birthday Parties and combine both traditions for Paul's 17th birthday. * Snarfling - Snarfling is some kind of activity involving flashy outfits. It's conducted by teenaged Reptilonians and involves some level of dancing. It seems to likely involve some level of courtship with the flashy outfits meant to attract a Snarfling partner. It's not very clear what Snarfling is as it took Teyrx some time to determine what the word Dance meant and we never get a definition of Snarfling though it may be their word for dating. 3 * Reptile Fair - This is a global event where Reptilons dress up in costume to resemble their ancestors amid a feast of candy and roasted meat accompanied by dancing. It seems most Reptilonians favor dressing in a fashion we'd call 16th or 17th century based though others prefer something more 19th or even medieval in attire (Teyrx being of the latter in preference). The Dinosaucers and Tyrannos return to Reptilon to participate in this festival during the episode 'The Babysitter'. Economy Reptilon has a very privatized economy and it's currency is called Dinodollars. They have a form of card based transaction as well. Sources # Episode 11 Sleeping Booty # Episode 12 The First Snow - Where the Reptilons experience snow for the first time. # Episode 30 Cindersaurus Category:Planets